


I Got Something to tell You, or maybe Not

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Hate Sex, Historical References, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non avrebbe dovuto accettare, non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno aprirgli la porta ma lasciarlo all’esterno e intimargli di andarsene.





	I Got Something to tell You, or maybe Not

Non avrebbe dovuto accettare, non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno aprirgli la porta ma lasciarlo all’esterno e intimargli di andarsene.

Francesco però sa di non avere una simile forza, non l’ha mai avuta quando si parla di Lorenzo; gli basta vederlo perché tutte le sue riserve crollino inesorabilmente e l’odio si mischi con l’amore rivelandosi una lussuria spasmodica che lo fa fremere più di quanto non voglia.

Si era però imposto di ascoltarlo fino alla fine, per fortuna suo zio non era in casa, Jacopo non ci avrebbe pensato due secondi a defenestrare Lorenzo. Era sicuro che riguardasse la politica, o gli affari di famiglia e in un certo senso ha indovinato si dice dopo che Lorenzo gli chiede con assoluta semplicità se desideri essere il padrino di suo figlio; Lorenzo non chiede mai, semplicemente espone i suoi piani e sia spetta che tutti obbediscano e la voglia di dirgli no è forte ma Francesco sa fin troppo bene che non ci riuscirà mai, nemmeno lo vuole.

“Dopo tutto quello che c’è stato tu pensi di poter venire qui a chiedermi qualcosa? “vorrebbe avere un tono di voce più calmo, arrogante, deciso invece di sembrare un’amante abbandonata.

“Tra noi non c’è stato nulla, solo due ragazzi in fregola che hanno sentito il bisogno di sfogarsi tra di loro, lo fanno tutti d’altra parte “gli risponde Lorenzo e Francesco sa che è vero, che è così che lui stesso ha sempre descritto il loro legame ma sa anche che dietro quelle parole c’è tanto altro, Lorenzo come sempre non lo sa o finge di non capire. L’amore tra uomini è proibito, è reato, si finisce al rogo per quello, due ragazzi che sperimentano tra loro seguendo l’ideale platonico invece al massimo otterranno qualche rimprovero, Francesco questo l’ha sempre saputo, e ha sempre saputo che i sentimenti che prova per Lorenzo vanno oltre la semplice lussuria per arrivare a qualcosa che ha sempre avuto paura di accettare e a cui dare persino un nome.

“Tu non sai quanto ti odi” riesce a dire prima di avvicinarsi a Lorenzo, la testa piena di ricordi, i primi baci distratti che si erano scambiati, le mani inesperte che esploravano il corpo dell’altro, il profumo delle lenzuola quando hanno consumato il loro primo amplesso, lui sulla schiena e Lorenzo terrorizzato al pensiero di fargli del male, Lorenzo disteso a letto mentre lui lo cavalca dimentico del mondo circostanze, lui che prende Lorenzo alla maniera dei cani; così tanti ricordi.

“Non abbastanza “lo provoca Lorenzo quando sono fin troppo vicini.

“Io ti odio più di quanto tu creda “ribatte Francesco prima di cercare le labbra di Lorenzo in un bacio che sa di passione, rabbia, desiderio rimpianto ma non amore, tutto ma non l’amore. Lorenzo ricambia il bacio quasi con lo stesso fervore, quelle labbra gli erano mancate, per sentire l’altro così vicino gli era davvero mancato, tanti anni passati a fingere che quella che avevano avuto fosse solamente una specie di divertimento tra ragazzini gli crollano davanti, almeno per lui non è mai stato solo divertimento.

“Sicuro di odiarmi?” gli domanda Lorenzo quando interrompono il bacio, le labbra gonfie e il petto che si alza e si abbassa spasmodico.

“Io ti odio” risponde Francesco prima di gettarsi nuovamente sull’altro, le mani di Lorenzo trovano subito il suo farsetto, prima lente e timorose e poi via via più decise, come se avessero avuto bisogno di un contatto per ricordare tutto. È frenetico, è immediato ed è quello di cui aveva bisogno si dice Francesco mentre anche lui traffica con gli abiti dell’altro, ai tempi dovevano essere veloci e silenziosi ma oggi non c’è nessuno in casa quel giorno tranne la servitù ma loro non contano.

Quasi non si accorge di essere finito contro il letto, sarebbe facile chiedere un po’ di dolcezza, di amore, passare tutta la notte con Lorenzo tra le sue gambe che lo possiede con spinte lente e decise, cavalcarlo per tutta la notte e poi scambiarsi baci carichi d’amore, ma il suo cuore non lo sopporterebbe, meglio farlo in maniera diversa, come due sconosciuti che desiderano solamente un momento di piacere.

“Sicuro sia questo quello che desideri? “gli domanda Lorenzo quando l’altro gli fa cenno con la testa che non vuole il letto. A differenza di Francesco lui ha sempre saputo dare un nome a quello che prova per l’altro, non bisogna vergognarsi dell’amore greco che è la più grande forma d’amicizia gli hanno insegnato, basta guardare Poliziano quant’è felice con i ragazzi che seduce per desiderare la stessa felicità. È stato Francesco ad allontanarlo, lui ha negato quello che avevano sebbene lo desiderasse e nemmeno ora vuole cedere del tutto a quello che prova, gli sta bene, almeno per quell’occasione se lo farà andare bene si dice prima di cominciare a prepararlo, i gemiti di Francesco sono una dolce melodia che incendia tutto il suo essere.

Francesco geme spingendosi con forza contro le dita di Lorenzo, tutto ma non quella dolcezza e quella premura, vuole che l’altro lo tenga fermo contro il pavimento, che lo monti contro la testiera del letto come una cagna in calore, che lo spinga contro il materasso possedendolo con forza, quello è in grado di sopportarlo, ma i baci di Lorenzo, le sue dita che lentamente lo abituano a quell’intrusione … quello è troppo per lui.

L’altro sembra capirlo, Lorenzo è sempre stato capace di capire cosa volesse e per questo dopo qualche istante rimuove le dita per sostituirle con il suo sesso, strappandogli un gemito di puro piacere di cui si vergognerà in futuro. Il pavimento è scomodo, è freddo ma in quel momento Francesco riesce a concentrarsi solo sull’uomo sopra di sé che geme e ansima mentre lo fotte come se ne andasse della sua vita. Si gode quelle scosse di piacere andando incontro ai movimenti dell’altro, gemendo il nome di Lorenzo e stringendo le gambe per intrappolarlo, le mani che disegnano linee senza senso sulla schiena del giovane Medici.

Vorrebbe che quel momento non finisse mai, che terminasse in quel preciso istante ma quello che più vuole è Lorenzo, sentirlo dopo tanto tempo, vedere i suoi occhi scuriti dalla passione e dal desiderio e sentirlo, sentirlo come non accadeva da anni. Lorenzo si muove con forza, perso in chissà quali pensieri e Francesco non riesce ad impedirsi di cercare la bocca dell’altro quando una mano di Lorenzo si insinua tra i loro corpi per masturbarlo, esperta, decisa, come se non fosse passato così tanto tempo. Francesco non sa spingersi contro quel sesso che gli sta procurando il godimento più squisito o contro quella mano che gli sta regalando il paradiso, desidera così tanto Lorenzo, come non credeva possibile, come tanto tempo prima.

Lorenzo sembra avere pietà di lui quando aumenta i movimenti strappandogli letteralmente l’orgasmo dal corpo, il gemito di Francesco è animalesco, quasi bestiale e soprattutto è il nome di Lorenzo, a l’altro basta quello per seguirlo riversandosi dentro di lui.

” Accetto “riesce a dire quando è sicuro di poter pronunciare una parola senza sospiri.

“Ne sei sicuro? “gli domanda Lorenzo mentre si sta rivestendo, il fiato corto e i capelli in disordine, Francesco prova il desiderio di passare le mani tra quei capelli, di baciare quel volto ancora e ancora ma non sono più ragazzi.

“Assolutamente si, sarò il padrino di tuo figlio “risponde Francesco prima di cominciare anche lui a rivestirsi, è tutto così sbagliato e così giusto.

“Ci vediamo in chiesa allora “lo saluta Lorenzo con un bacio prima di lasciare la stanza, la verità è Francesco non è mai riuscito a negare niente a Lorenzo, che si tratti di una promessa, di un bacio o del suo corpo, il giovane Medici ha sempre saputo che alla fine finirà per assecondarlo.


End file.
